Brilliant Molly Hooper
by Geminifan2
Summary: Molly goes on a few trips with a man called The Doctor. When she is growing up, when she is an adult she forgets about her adventures until one man says a word to make her remember. ( I think I might redo this in to a few longer non one shot if you guys would like.)


_**Here I am again with another one-shot! Another Wholock! I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who. or the headcanon, that was on tumbler. **_

* * *

Molly Hooper woke up to a strange sound inside of her room. She awoke to a strange and large blue box in her room. She gently got out of bed and went to touch it. As she did the doors opened and a man stepped out.

" Well that was a bit strange, thought I was in London in the nineteen eighty's. This looks more like the early two thousands." The mad was tall and rather skinny, his long hair look a little bit strange. He had on a suit and when he looked at her it was with a smile, he knelt down to look her in the eye.

" Hello there, who might you be?" He asked the unafraid little girl.

" Molly Hooper!" She stated proudly. " Who are you, and what is that?" She asked pointing to the T.A.R.D.I.S. The man looked back at it thinking for a moment.

" Well Molly Hooper, they call me The Doctor." He said looking at her again. " And that is my T.A.R.D.I.S. "

" What does it do?" She asked walking over and touching the smooth wood on it.

" It's a Time and relative dimension in space machine." As he said this the poor girl looked confused at the idea. " Sorry, I meant it's a time machine."

" You can go to any place anytime?" She asked looking at him her eyes large at the idea. The doctor smiled and took her little hand.

" Yes, would you like to try it?" He asked, she grinned and he lead her inside. She marveled at the inside lightly brushing her fingers on the walls.

" It's so big! How does it fit on my room?!" She asked starting to run around. The Doctor was telling her a little when he seen she wasn't even listening he stopped.

" Alright where do you want to go?" He asked.

" Ummmm...Can we see the moon? really close up?" She asked. He grinned as he went to the control panels. " WAIT! I forgot my dolly!" She rushed out before he left. He waited for her to come back.

* * *

Molly woke up the next morning and told her family about her adventure she had gone on. She smiled, her parents figured that it was a dream and didn't think anything else of it.

IT happened again when she was a little older. She was crying a little from being picked on by a bully at school. When she heard the strange noise again. She looked up and seen the blue box. She smiled a little when the same man walked out.

" Hello again Molly Hooper, my you sure have grown!" He said.

" DOCTOR!" She yelled rushing to give him a hug. " I've missed you!"

" I did to." He said hugging her and patting her head. " You ready for another adventure?"

" Ya, can we see a Mozart concert?" She asked. No one ever knew about her love for the old composer. The Doctor smiled and headed to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

" Allon-y, don't forget you doll this time." He smirked. Molly rolled her eyes having grown to old for her once loved doll.

* * *

She was a teenager now working part time as she went to school. The sound came again she looked up waiting for her Doctor to show himself again.

" One last adventure Molly Hooper!" He said as she walked inside. She looked at him a little sad.

" This is my last one?" She asked a little sad. He nodded to her.

" See you not supposed to know about me at all, but you do. " His face went a little sad. " If you come with me again I'll have to make you forget it all. I don't want to do that again."

" Ok, this time you pick." Molly said leaning on the rail. He looked at her and smiled.

" YOu are a brilliant girl Molly hooper don't you forget it."

* * *

Years went by and Molly forgot her adventures with her friend the doctor. She walked to the morgue new to the place she found a man there. His black curly hair looked like it had not been brushed for days.

" Hello, you must be the new one. " The man said not really politely. " Sherlock Holmes." He said looking around the lab.

Soon the two became friends, she trusted him . He did as well, though he might never admit it to anyone. One day he said one thing that would make her heart beat fast and her child hood friend's face come to her mind.

" Molly you are Brilliant!" Sherlock said as he hugged her tight. Just after his " death".

_**I hope you enjoyed this once again! If you have any ideas for this kind of thing P.M. I would be happy to write a story for you! **_


End file.
